Your Final Destination
In a final film ending the Celebrity Final Destination series, Ayanna Jackson, Justin Houston, Lucas Mikey, Melissa Gordon, Wayne Carson, and Katherine Colton, all go on a tour of a museum. However, while there, a flag is accidentally knocked over when a toolbox is knocked over when a large piece of wood falls down. The flag lands on an electrical octopus, setting off a fire. The fire causes a nearby propane tank to explode. Pieces of an exhibit fly through the air, ripping Justin to pieces. When Lucas ducks for cover, vibrations from the explosion cause a rafter to fall from the ceiling and kill him instantly. Then, another explosion engulfs Melissa, burning her to death. Wayne trips trying to save her, and runs into a huge fan, which tips over and shreds him to death. Ayanna tries to save Katherine from being shredded by another piece of the fan, but, it is too late. Then, another explosion occurs, sending debris raining toward Ayanna. She then snaps out of her premonition, and gets everybody off of the bus they are on. Her friends and a teenager named Carl follow her off. They then see the museum explode minutes later. Later that night, while at home, Justin turns on a fan. However, when everyone leaves and he turns on the computer to research something for work, it shorts out, and explodes, killing him and burning his house down. Everyone grieves, except Ayanna, who knew that Justin was the first one to die in the premonition that she had. She tells everyone this, but, no one believes her. At Justin’s funeral, Lucas is too upset to attend, and decides to stay at home. While at home, he becomes distracted while cooking dinner for his family. His family doesn’t notice the big fire occur in the kitchen since they are down the hall. When Lucas notices the fire, it explodes, and he evacuates his family out. However, he shoves them out just before another explosion sends a bunch of knives toward him, killing him. He saved his family. Ayanna and her friends arrive at the scene, and become shocked. Two of their friends have died in the last few days. Katherine remembers what Ayanna said, and loses it. Later that night, Melissa drives to her home. Ayanna then sees something strange, and thinks that it might lead to Melissa’s death. She arrives at the home, where everything is fine. She thinks that Melissa is about to die, but, doesn’t tell her. They drive to a carnival being held downtown. While on the Ferris Wheel, Ayanna notices something strange on the car above her. The wheel then stops to let someone off. Melissa’s chair then becomes really loose, and, when Ayanna tells her to grab onto something, she slips and falls over the edge while trying to jump onto it to stop from falling. She lands on the machine controlling the Ferris Wheel, and is electrocuted to death. The next day, while planning Melissa’s funeral, since they have Lucas’s funeral the following Thursday, Lucas’s mother stops by Ayanna’s house to say her apologies for losing their friends. Wayne then has to go to the bathroom. A broken outlet shorts out when he sees that Ayanna’s hair curler, which she always keeps plugged in, is unplugged. He plugs it in, but, when he starts going to the bathroom, the sparks cause electricity to shower through the toilet water, electrocuting Wayne to death. Later that night, while sleeping, Katherine starts to sleepwalk. She grabs a pair of scissors for some reason, but, spills her milk since she is a sleep-eater. She slips on the milk, then stabs herself with the scissors in the neck, and she bleeds to death. She hit her head, so she was unconscious. She didn’t know she was bleeding to death. Meanwhile, Lucas’s mother invited Ayanna to a family reunion. The day after Katherine’s death, Ayanna brings a cell phone. The battery shorts out while in the rain when a kid drops in a mud puddle, so, when she turns on the phone to call Katherine (She didn’t know she was dead), and the phone explodes, killing Ayanna instantly, and sending shrapnel into Lucas’s mother’s neck, and his father is wounded also by shrapnel. A child is startled, and it happens to be Lucas’s younger brother. The child hits a fan, and, the fan is struck by lightning, and it explodes, sending sharp blades into Lucas’s father’s neck and decapitating him. The child is also decapitated by a different blade. Carl was killed in an explosion caused by his furnace at his home. Celebrity Incarnations: Ayanna Jackson - Ariana Grande Justin Houston - Jake T. Austin Lucas Mikey - Noah Munck Melissa Gordon - Katy Perry Wayne Carson - Joseph Gordon-Levitt Katherine Colton - Miranda Cosgrove